


Dragostea din tei

by heart_reactor



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_reactor/pseuds/heart_reactor





	Dragostea din tei

В Истаде лето было в самом разгаре. Для кого-то это были невыносимые рабочие дни, когда хочется вдруг перенестись обратно в школьные годы, дарящие в эту пору упоительные летние каникулы вместо должностных обязанностей, отягчаемых жарким в этом году солнцем; кто-то же наоборот обретал нехарактерную для холодного времени года энергию и желание трудиться. У Курта Валландера же наступала пора его любимой "ленивой загадки".  
Загадка появилась лет пять назад, аккурат в момент, когда полицейскую станцию неминуемо все-таки настигли перемены и длинная рука прогресса, не сильно, но все же ощутимо поменяв привычный для давних работников уклад. Было ли это связано с широким внедрением в работу компьютерных технологий, которых так не хватало в провинции или с тем, что теперь шефом полиции стала женщина - Лиза Хольгерссон, - Валландер не знал, но точно был уверен в том, что влитая на станцию "новая кровь" в лице молодых специалистов Магнуса Мартинссона и Анн-Бритт Хёглунд определенно сыграла первую скрипку.  
Впервые, когда это произошло, Курт ни о какой загадке, конечно же, и не подумал, зато здорово насторожился. Жизнь научила его не только тому, что он может хоть немного изменить ее к лучшему, но и тому, что в этом деле неплохо бы и обзавестись здоровой, разумной паранойей, чтобы собственная жизнь скоропостижно не закончилась. Именно поэтому незваное легкое чувство тревоги появилось, когда, придя однажды рано утром на работу в свежепроветренный и вычищенный уборщицей кабинет, он почувствовал уже почти улетучившийся запах мужского парфюма. Незнакомый запах, потому что сам он пользовался одеколоном, очень сильно отличающимся от того, что он почувствовал. Кому могло понадобиться находиться в его кабинете в его отсутствии? Сначала он ограничился объяснением, что кто-то из коллег зашел взять какие-нибудь бумаги вечером, но на следующий день случилось то же самое, а потом еще и еще. Кажется, он остановился на версии о промышленном шпионаже в момент, когда станцию поглотило очередное серьезное расследование, и он позабыл об исчезнувшем в итоге запахе.  
С удивлением уже осенью, когда Магнуса Мартинссона повысили и перевели официально в отдел расследований, то бишь в его рабочую группу, и они стали регулярно пересекаться на работе, он обнаружил, что бывший стажер не только раздражающе изобретателен, уверен в себе и на целый порядок моложе всех остальных (даже вторая новенькая - Анн-Бритт - была старше), но и что тот пользуется парфюмом, который в начале июля возник ранним утром у него в кабинете. Но что было делать Мартинссону в его кабинете да еще и рано утром? спрашивать об этом практически не знакомого человека (к тому же раздражающего) было странно, да и инцидент более не повторялся, и Валландер снова забыл об этом, отбросив как отвлекающую мысль.  
Следующим же летом, в начале июля все повторилось вновь и так же быстро прекратилось, но Курта больше не волновали утечки информации, а вот незримое присутствие Мартинссона в своем кабинете волновало очень, потому что в другие дни его кабинет был для него единственным местом, где этого чувства не возникало, потому что не было рядом вредного младшего инспектора, все чаще занимавшего мысли Валландера, что последний объяснял самому себе банальным отсутствием секса и смещением либидозных позывов (словосочетание он выучил от Линды на первом году их с Ингой развода и только в тот момент в полной мере осознал его смысл). Именно тогда, он, пожалуй, начал всерьез интересоваться причиной и тогда же окрестил это "ленивой загадкой" - у него никогда не было времени всерьез заниматься раскрытием тайн собственных взаимоотношений с другими людьми, когда так много нераскрытых дел и жалоб со стороны населения на работу полиции.  
На следующий год ему показалось, что что-то сломалось в его отношениях с коллегами, а если точнее - в его отношениях с Мартинссоном. Он сам не заметил, почему стал раздражаться так часто, болезненно реагировать на не всегда такие уж и неуместные комментарии Магнуса, почему все чаще несправедливо обвинял того чуть ли не во всех полицейских грехах, но зато совершенно точно знал, что серьезно они поругались, когда он обвинил Мартинссона в утечке, спровоцированный июльскими пока все еще беспричинными визитами младшего инспектора в его, Валландера, кабинет. Кто же знал, что всего лишь через год именно Мартинссон переступит через человеческий ужас, чтобы спасти его дочь и его самого? Кто знал, что увидев недостающие кусочки мозаики чужого образа, в твоей собственной голове все наконец-то встанет на места? Вероятно, с этого момента стало глупо отрицать, что дело не в причине и - может быть даже - не в следствии, но Курт - не тот человек, кто не начинает сначала.  
За окном уже рассвело, часы показывали половину шестого утра, как дверь в кабинет открылась, и в нее совершенно непринужденно вошел Мартинссон, потирая красные от недосыпа и сидения за монитором глаза. Он забавно вздрогнул, но улыбнулся совсем не смущенно, наткнувшись на вопросительный взгляд Валландера, оперевшегося на стол и явно ожидающего "гостя".  
\- Давно ты знаешь? - никакого удивления даже - только подавленный глубокий зевок.  
\- Мне казалось, еще слишком рано для сомнений в моем "нюхе", - прозвучало ворчливо, но Курт ничего не мог с собой поделать. За всю ночь, проведенную на станции в темноте кабинета, он так и не придумал, что сказать, и теперь цеплялся за первую привычную мысль, когда требовалось сказать что-то другое. Почему бы просто не сказать правду? - Одеколон. Идеальные преступления не сопровождаются запахом парфюма.  
«Ну что за чушь?» - подумалось ему, но остановиться он не решился - больно уж внимательно Мартинссон теперь его слушал, то ли заподозрив что-то неладное, то ли пытаясь прогнать его, Курта, неуверенность.  
\- Я учту на будущее. И нюх ты пока еще точно не потерял, если почувствовал чужой одеколон в таких условиях, - Магнус продолжал полусонно улыбаться, и Валландер посмотрел на него вопросительно. - Липа, у тебя за окном. В начале июля как раз цветение - очень успокаивает и бодрит, а у меня окно выходит на парковку.  
Мартинссон скривился и замолчал, хотя и не уходил, будто бы в ожидании, что Курт скажет ему что-то, вот только у того не находилось слов. Их итак почти не было, несмотря на долгую ночь, а теперь и вовсе пропал смысл говорить что-то. Вакантное пустое место затопил запах цветущей липы, летнее тепло, уверенность в собственных действиях и совсем несвойственное ему обычно - особенно по утрам - чувство легкости, будто пара стен внутри рухнули, а кирпичи увезли. Ему понадобилось всего два шага, сопровождаемых ритмом учащенного дыхания, чтобы подойти к Магнусу и просто его поцеловать с широко распахнутыми глазами, словно ожидая любой негативной реакции на выбор. Может быть, он еще пожалеет об этом - завтра или когда отцветут липы, - но точно не сейчас, потому что Мартинссон не отталкивает его, отзывается так же непринужденно, как и вошел сюда, и от него пахнет знакомым парфюмом.  
Конечно, теперь Курт не сможет еще очень долго отделаться от запаха липы и от привычки никогда не брать отпуск в начале июля, но ведь ему же не одному с этим жить, верно?


End file.
